Reference may be had to the patents to S. E. Kalen, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,560; 3,736,633 and that to C. A. Kruse, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,333 and the references cited therein for a disclosure of the pertinent prior art.